Destined to be One
by citrus luver
Summary: After marriage for the third time, years pass and Ash begin to wonder if his choice was the right one. Especially when the past comes back to him. More in story.


****

Destined to be One

By Thunder Mouse Pikachu

****

Summary: The sequel to Who am I? by Etherelemental. A decade has passed since the day that Ash chose who would be his wife, but now after a decade has past. Ash is starting to question if the woman he chose is really the woman of his dreams. His true soul mate that he was destined for. 

****

Author's Note: For this note I will make it more of the disclaimer and a thank you. First I would like to thank Etherelemental for the inspiration and the prelude to this fic and for some of the characters. Also I have complete permission from Etherelemental to write this fic. Also the characters and Pokémon in general belong strictly to Nintendo, Mr. Satoshi Tajiri, and all companies that legally own Pokémon. Also the fic starts right in the middle of Ash's third wedding in Etherelemental's epilogue.

****

Prologue- A New Beginning

A young woman dressed in blue stares at the scene before her, the scene of the two marrying couples. Her eyes clouding in tears. Tears not of joy, but of pain, the pain of losing her love to another. She tries to stop her tears. She knows she shouldn't cry, but she can't help it. She knew she told him to pick with his heart. That no matter who he chose, she would be happy and go along with it. But, how was she supposed to know that he wouldn't choose her. It always worked in the movies. The girl who says those words always gets the guy. But not this time. She didn't get him this time, and it pained her to see those two at the altar. Their faces smiling into each other's as they said their vows. She remembered her own wedding to him so long ago. It seemed like lights years ago when he had said those exact same words to her, proclaiming to her alone that she was the only one for him.

She wanted to escape. She wanted to escape it all, but she knew she couldn't, not when she had two children, who were symbols of his love to her. How could fate put her in such a cruel position, she didn't know? Such cruelty! Not only was she a speculator in this ceremony, but she was also the matron of honor. Why she had agreed to such an idea was unknown to her. Was it that she felt that she owed it to him… to both of them? Or was it that look, that he gave her? Yes, it was the look. That look that had made her first fall for him so many years ago.

She longed for the ceremony to be over with. She longed for the priest to grant them as one, but another part of her wished for the ceremony to last for all of eternity. But her dreams were cut short as her love was given to another. She watched them leave, down the red carpet. She felt her hands being intertwined with those of another. The hands belonging to his best man, Gary. Her feet carried her away to the banquet. There, she was free to escape into a darkened corner where watched to groom and the bride be one. The laughter, the love that they showed the other through their eyes, the same look that he once gave to her. She watched her children, her daughter and son, laughing with their father… not knowing about their parents' divorce. So happy and peaceful, was the look that they held in their eyes, but soon pain would cover up their laughter once they discover the truth. She couldn't bear it any longer. She couldn't, no more, no more. 

She left the safety of her corner for the lightened world. She gave no noticed to the guests who were addressing her instead she walked up the groom. Her breath caught her. He hadn't noticed her yet. But even his back composure left her breathless. He was alone… without his bride. She went to him. Her hands ran though his back intertwining around his waist. "Ash," she said simply. She felt his breathing, his sudden, quickened breath. The two hadn't talked since before the night that Ash had made his discussion on his wife. She had left the party the moment she heard Ash's discussion… never waiting or wanting an explanation. 

"Why, Ash? Why? Do you really hate me that much?"

The young man turned. His amber eyes pained as he turned to look at her. He caught her hands and pulled them to his chest. "No, Mist. No, I don't hate you. Not at all," muttered the young man. He looked down at her. His eyes clouding as he gently kissed her hand. Misty shuttered, but the tears kept falling. 

"Then, why, Ash? Why? What did I ever do to wrong you?"

"N…"

"No, Ash. No, no more reasons. I've heard enough reasons all my life. I don't want them anymore. Just tell the truth, please." She longed for the truth more than any thing now. She bit her lip hard, then looked down, away from the one man who she loved more than life itself. 

"Ash, is it because I didn't try hard enough? Or is it cause I can never match my sisters in beauty? Is that it Ash? Is it? Cause I know that Marin is ten times more beautiful, smarter, and possess a better temper than I. Yes, that's it Ash." Misty chuckled almost insanely. "That's it, isn't it? Yes, Marin will make you a wonderful wife."

"I… Misty…" 

"No, no Ash. See, you can't even do just one thing for me. That's why, that's why, you're right. Marin is a better wife for you. She'll listen to you. You never were good at listening, were you Ash?" Once again Misty chuckled. "No more reasons, Ash. No more." Misty looked away. 

She looked around the grounds of Prof. Oak's estate. The ribbons, the lanterns, they made the preserve look so beautiful. Such beautiful, but for once she couldn't savior it. She didn't want to savior it. It was all too heart breaking. For once she didn't feel at home here anymore. Not at all, before… in her youth… during the years that Ash was gone. She could find comfort here. She found comfort with the Pokémon. They gave her strength. They made her feel at home here. But now… the home feeling had left her. Was it because this place made her remember Ash? Was it because this was the place they had first kissed? 

It was right after Ash won the title of Pokémon Master. It was during his party. They were so happy… too happy… and maybe they also had too much to drink. They had engaged into a childish game of a water fight in one of lakes on the preserve. A sound had freaked them out… actually her. She jumped into Ash's arms… not knowing that at the same moment Ash had lost his equilibrium point. Causing them both to fall into the lake. Upon swimming back to the surface… the moonlight was just right. The glitter in his eyes, the childish and playful look was all too much for her. Later she found out Ash too had the exact same urges looking at her. The two kissed… in that lake… dripping wet from the head down…

Misty sighed remembering that day so well, that day… nearly twenty years ago… twenty long years ago. 

She looked back down at her own hands enclosed around Ash. The single piece of thread tied around her wrist, the same one around Ash's. Once again she chuckled before looking away. Her eye locking into those of her children, their features, especially those of her son, haunting her. He was just like Ash. Except he was born with her hair color… but the rest… too same. Misty shuddered before turning back around.

She looked back at Ash. Her face hardened once more as she tried to keep her tears back. "Don't try to find me, Ash. Don't try to find me, Ashe, or Marin. It'll be too painful for them. They'll so young and naïve. It'll hurt them too much to find out the truth."

"Mist… I… No! They're my children too," shouted Ash. Misty once again chuckled, the same sinister laugh. The haunting laugh, that could prick the hairs on any human being. A single tear fell from Misty's eyes before she looked away. She couldn't look at him anymore. It was too painful… too painful. 

"No, Ash. Please… it'll be too much… for me… for the children. You want what's best for the children, right? That why you chose Marin… isn't it?"

Silence, followed her question. Ash couldn't… he just couldn't answer that question.

"I know Ash… I know. I know about the children you had with Marin. The boy… Tarin… he's ten now isn't he? Hmm…" Misty chuckled. "Yes… a ten-year-old… surely needs his father. Especially a father like you, Ash. A father who's a Pokémon Master… Tarin… Tarin could be your heir… to the throne. Just imagine… two Ketchum's as Pokémon Master…" Misty laughed once again. "That's right isn't it? After Misty… after she decided to quit training… and become a guide."

"How… how you know?" asked Ash. His voice claimed that of a hint of surprise. 

"Misty and I talked… after all we are name sakes aren't we, Ash? You named her after me… just like we named Marin after your wife. You must be proud, Ash… very proud," muttered Misty.

"Huh?"

"Hmm… clueless as always… huh, Ash? Hmm… that's just one of the simpler things that I adore about you. Hmm." Misty chuckled once again. "Yes, that I love about you, but I guess… I got to forget now… huh? Yeah… forget… just like you have to forget about us, Ash. Forgot about us…" Misty muttered. She released one of her hands from Ash's and placed it on his chest… directing on top of where his heart laid. 

"B… but…" 

"No… no…Ash." Misty cooed. She dripped her forefinger into her mouth… covering it with the taste of saliva. Shying she placed it over Ash's mouth… silencing him.

"No… Ash… no. Remember? No more excuses… no more reasons… remember?"

Ash nodded… almost afraid. 

Misty nodded happily before looking up… into Ash's glorious… amber eyes. "If… if anywhere in your heart… you still have a single ounce of love left for me… then you will obey my wishes. Please Ash, please for me?" Her face pained as she gave the young man her best pleading look. "Please Ash… please."

He felt as if his heart was being torn into two as he agreed to Misty's terms. It was true. He did love her. He loved her so much… too much to want her or the children to be hurt from the way the dice had rolled. He had to choose. He just had to. After his talk with his daughter… he just felt that she needed him… and Tarin…that young child. He hadn't seen his son in such a long time. 

But what about Ashe and Marin… with the promise that he had just made to Misty. Once again he would never see his son… or his daughter… again. He would never see them grow… never see the outcome of their lives. Such an idea hurt Ash, but he knew that somehow… out of all this… Misty might be the one coming out the most hurt. He knew that Misty loved him. He knew that it was she… that had cheered him during all his matches. It was she that came to him even though her pregnancy to see him win back his title. It was she who he traveled with though their youth. It was she who gave him the courage and strength to bet Lance so many years ago. It was she who would slap him, snap at him, or hit him with her famous mallet that got him this far. Her cruel comments… the challenges… the competition… it was all those things and more that got him this far. But most of all… their friendship. Their priceless friendship that after the years changed into love. After Ash grew and became a man, and Misty blossomed into a young woman. They started to treat each other as such. But also it was her encouragement and love that caused them to take the long hours they would spend together at night… training… discussing… getting his last minute jiggers out… but… but somehow. He knew he just… loved Marin more. She was too delicate… too sweet… too cute to lose. He knew that Misty was strong. He knew that Misty could raise their kids to be strong, determined, successful, smart adults. 

"Thank you Ash. Since you freed me from your heart, I will free you, Ash." Misty looked down at the thread tied around her left wrist. She raised her hand to her mouth and bit down hard… drawing the essence of blood. The hot, red liquid flowed towards her mouth, leaking to her wrist, drenching the thread red with blood. The thread broke, and Misty dropped it into Ash's opened hand. She reached her right hand up and closed Ash's hand letting the blood soak into his hand. "I free you, Ash. Good bye, forever." With that Misty turned and walked away. 

Ash watched as she gathered their … no… her children up and left the party. He saw his daughter's head turn. Her black hair with tint of red would blow against the wind. The child's hand moved… and waved. He clearly saw tears in her eyes. His heart broke as he watched Misty place the child in her stroller. Ashe waited patiently by his mother's side before leaving. But before that he looked at Ash… he looked into his father's heart… and stared it down into it giving a haunting look of hurt… and angrier. Ash knew then and there that Misty had already told the children of their new living plans. Heck! He didn't even know where she was going. Maybe back to Cerulean… but Ash had a feeling it wasn't going to be there. He had a feeling Misty wanted to go to a place far away to erase his memory from her heart forever. He watched them walk away… away…from his life forever. 

Ash looked down at the piece of thread placed in his hand. Her blood had been whipped clean already, leaving a bloodstain on his palm. Ash looked down at his own thread tied to his right wrist. The thread that once belonged to Misty not so long ago was identical to his own. He remembered so well the day that he gave it to her… so long ago… too long ago. Not wanting to remember and relive the pain again. He too bit down hard on the string… drawing blood. His blood covered the string as he placed it next to Misty's. Their blood mixed into one in his palm. Not wanting to look at the blood anymore he pulled out a piece of cloth from his breast pocket and wrapped the two pieces of string together. Taking one more glance back at the road that Misty and the children took before walking back to the party. There Marin waited for him…Ash knew that she understood. She knew this was a hard decision for him… for everyone. Taking his bride's hand the two walked onto the dance floor and danced together… once again.

****

Author's Note: Prologue's done. So what do you all think? Think, I should continue or give this fic up? I'm not sure… but if you want me to continue I got a great plot for this fic. So you decide… by reviewing. So review… please!!


End file.
